Schedule/May 2014
May 2014 continued the same temporary programming block that April 2014 had. The programming block followed as: *'Wednesday Nights': Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures (8:00), Pete Around the Bush (8:30) *'Friday Nights': Miss Good Girl (8:00), The Aca-Girls (8:30) *'Saturday Nights': Kitty Couture (8:00), James in Hollywood (8:30), Gary and Gerry (9:00) *'Sunday Nights': Life with Twins (8:00) Luke & Lauren (9:00) Friday, May 2 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Loyal Girl" NEW! **Hazel's loyalty to the squad is quentioned. Someone askes Miranda about what it is like to be a "loyal" friend. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, May 3 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Kitty and the Beast" NEW! **Valencia auditions for a part in the school play, but is strangly weired out by the choice of play. It's a parody of Beauy and the Beast, but isntead the girl is the beast, much to Val's dismay. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Not For You" NEW! **Marianne and Rosa are forced to work together. Meanwhile, James and Mark befriend a rich family, despite the family being snobs. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Pranks Pulling Pepper" / "Never Pick-a-Gary" **When Pepper has to babysit Gary, she is forced to bring along Sal as she needs to babysit her too. With Pepper distracted on her phone, Gary, Scottie, and Sal play a series of pranks on her. Meanwhile, Gerry struggles with occupying himself while stuck in the basement since Sal is there. **Mr. Pickahorn creates an account with Gary's online video gaming group, secretly pretending to be a kid, so he can learn more about Gary's strangeness. When Scottie and Gary find this out, they decide to have some fun with it and they tell Mr. Pickahorn crazy things to confuse him. Sunday, May 4 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Everybody Loves Sadie" NEW! **Brody wants to become closer friends with Sadie since she's a close friend of Rayford's. Even though she doesn't like her very much, Taylor wants to get to know Sadie as well to see what makes her a friend of Rayford's. Since they both want time with her, Brody and Taylor find themselves fighting for Sadie's attention throughout the episode. Meanwhile, Rayford allows Naomi to use his hair to practice her hairstyling skills. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Artsy & Artie" **When the journal inspiries Lauren to enter the art show downtown LA, she makes a master piece that is sure to win and intrust it with Luke, but when Luke's rival Artie and him decide to hold a soccer ball kick off to see who can kick the best they accidently ruin Lauren's master piece. Now Luke, Sasha, and Riley try to fix it before the big art show without Lauren finding out. Wednesday, May 7 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "His Name Is Aiden" **When Juliana tries to become a cheerleader with her friend Kelly (who is already on the cheerleading team) in order to get more attention from Aiden, captain of the school's lacrosse team, much to Max's dismay. She ends up embarrassing herself a little bit more than she more than she thought. Kaylee helps Walker with an art project after she volunteers to help and kind of takes over. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Don't Dye On Me" **When Nick's prank goes horridly wrong, Pete winds up dyeing his entire body purple just before his big date. Friday, May 9 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Voice Your Opinion Girl" NEW! **When Miranda gives some advice to always stand up for who you are and what you believe in, she quickly forgets this as the Mark Chalk, whom is running for class president promises her special treament and privildges if she keeeps quiet about her not agreeing with his ideas and votes for him during the election. This means that she must tell someone her secret, but is it worth it? Hazel and Callie try to teach dance and cheer to a bunch of local girls from a dance team who have no interest in cheer or dance *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, May 10 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Little Miss Model" NEW! **When Tina and Tyler's cousin Morgan comes to do a professional photoshoot for a magazine, Tina gets a little jealous that she is spending all of her time with Val and her friends, but when Tina finds out the magazine photoshop her photo to make her look skinner, she gets help Kitty Couture to help stop the editor and stand up for girls everywhere. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "I Didn't Start It" NEW! **A big fight occurs between the characters. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Video Game Central" / "I'm Feeling 22" NEW! **Gary realizes he hasn't played video games in so long so he decides to go back to it. But Gerry, who has gotten very good at video games being home all day, has caused the difficulty to get higher on Gary's account. Gary finds it hard to play at the level that Gerry has raised it to. **Scottie makes an invention that can age people up and age people down. Since the invention ends up actually working, Scottie and Gary decide to age themselves to 22 and see how it feels. Sunday, May 11 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Snowstorm with Twins" **The family and Rayford are trapped in a terrible snow storm when the go to snow boarding trip in Coloroda. The same snowstorm knocks out the power, while baby twins become a handful the family tries to find a way to keep the new baby twins calm and enjoy themselves in the snow. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Comebacks & Campaigns" **Luke gets kicked off the soccer team after he gets another detention. He then enlists the journal's help to get back on the team. Meanwhile, Lauren wants people to attend her "Save the Bears" campaign day so she uses Luke and Riley's Fumblr fame from their viral gif to catch people's attention Wednesday, May 14 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Dance Disasters" **Kaylee & Faith's highschool is having a dance and they struggle to find the perfect dates. Meanwhile, Juliana finally gets the courage to talk to Aiden and Max tries his best (with the help of Walker) to keep them away from eachother. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Yeah. Subtle." **Lucy tries to subtly ask Pete to the school dance. Friday, May 16 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Goody-Goody Two Shoes Girl" **When Miranda tries to help a girl in school known as a goody-goody some advice on how to lose her good girl rep while still remaining true to who she is, she tries to start her own rebellion and be a bit more talk-a-tive to people. Joey, Hazel, and Callie work together to get the cafeteria to start making better food again after the lunch staff try to turn everything into stew. Miya starts a sewing club and is suprised to see that Deon joins and is actually pretty good. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, May 17 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Dance Couture" NEW! **Val and Tina get ready for their school dance. Shelly lends the girls some outfits to wear to the dance, but when Valencia's dress gets ruined, Shelly gets upset due to the fact that she was only borring it, to let it get good publicity around town, things get worse when Antonio cars break down driving them to the dress cleaner. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Back to Hollywood" SEASON FINALE! **Mark moves the family back to Florida, but James and Marianne want to go back. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "I Got an Older Woman" / "Trustworthy Guys" NEW! **Scottie and Gary are surprised to find out that Gerry and Piper have become a couple. **Mr. Pickahorn has grown to trust Gary and Scottie and begins to like them. Now, Gary and Scottie fear they're going to loose his trust when he leaves them in charge of babysitting his cat and they loose him. Meanwhile, Piper and Gerry go on their first date. Sunday, May 18 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, TBA NEW! **TBA *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Red & Read" **When a new band named "Red Hammer" comes to Malibu, the gang gets tickets to attend his concert. But when Luke gets another bad quiz grade, his parents tell him he must get at least a B on his next test to attend the concert. He needs a certain book to get a good grade on the spelling test, but they find trouble when the book is not available anywhere. Lead singer, Red (of Red Hammer) has a copy of the book and the gang must find a way to get it before Luke's test. Wednesday, May 21 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Halloween Adventures (Part 1)" **When Kaylee is told by her parents to take Juliana and her friends (Max and Walker) babysitting she takes them to a haunted house next door to an old lady known as "Crazy Cathie". While in the haunted house they hear scary noises next door and are convinced that she is hiding a dirty secret. The four of them end up sneaking inside the house to try and figure out what has happened, but now has no way out. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Jealousy" **Nedia finds herself oddly jealous when a rumor circles around that RG3 somehow got a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Pete realizes Lucy has a crush on him. Friday, May 23 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Girl Girl" NEW! **When Miranda is questioned by a girl who wants to get a date to a school dance. She tells the girl she should change her look around a bit, but after the girl starts to change due to her appearance, Miranda realizes that people should like you for you and not how you look or dress and tries to help the girl realize that before the dance. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, May 24 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Runway Couture" NEW! **Valencia gets the chance to model in a big fashion show as Kitty Couture. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Back to Hollywood" **Mark moves the family back to Florida, but James and Marianne want to go back. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Love and War" **Sal tries to convince herself that her liking Gary was only a phase. Meanwhile, Gary needs help hiding from Dani and her friends from the wrestling team who want to hurt him after he turned down Dani's dance proposal. Sunday, May 25 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, TBA NEW! **TBA *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, TBA SEASON FINALE! **TBA Monday, May 26 May 26, 2014 was Memorial Day and on a special day, Wiki Channel premiered it's brand new animated series, High School Story, being accompanied by a special lineup. *'7:30' - Luke & Lauren, TBA SEASON FINALE RERUN **TBA *'8:00' - High School Story, "First Day Story" SERIES PREMIERE! **It's Autumn's first day at Heist High and she's very excited but nervous. On the first day she meets Julian and Payton who she becomes friends with. But she also meets Mia who takes a disliking to her after she tries to force Autumn out of her seat in class and Autumn refuses to move. Autumn also has been taking the Heist High boys' attention away from Mia with her attractive looks. Autumn soon becomes the talk of the school after she takes Mia down in every challenge she throws at her. To prove Autumn isn't as perfect as she seems, Mia challenges Autumn to a cheer-off the next day after school. Now Autumn must quickly form a cheer squad to help her at the cheer-off. Meanwhile, Autumn also learns that her old friend, Wes, also attends this school. Both are shocked to see each other and throughout the episode, the two experience awkward encounters with each other. *'9:00' - Madagascar, MOVIE EVENT **Spoiled by their upbringing with no idea what wild life is really like, four animals from New York Central Zoo escape, unwittingly assisted by four absconding penguins, and find themselves in Madagascar, among a bunch of merry lemurs. Wednesday, May 28 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Halloween Adventures (Part 2)" **The kids manage to escape the house, but one of them ends up trapped inside. The kids must now get back inside to get that person out. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Boyfriend" **Dena introduces her new boyfriend to Pete and Nedia. While Pete is happy for his aunt, Nedia isn't excited about having a new dad, so she, RG3, and Edie plan to break them up. Friday, May 30 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Maya Girl" NEW! **When Miranda tries to help Maya with her date with a guy who is very into a comic book, Miranda reads, she ends up connecting more to him than Maya does, much to Maya's dismay. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, May 31 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Mystery in Manhattan" SEASON FINALE! **Valencia (Kitty) and the gang go to New York City for a big fashion week event. Things don't turn out as planned when a castrophy happens in the city and the a special silver dress goes missing. Things only get worse when Emma considers taking back Kitty Couture and Valencia's parents are considering making her come back to live with them in New York. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Back to Hollywood" **Mark moves the family back to Florida, but James and Marianne want to go back. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Barn, Darn" / TBA NEW! **When Sal looses her job at her uncle's barn, Gary and Scottie decide to give her uncle a piece of their mind but they only regret it when he ends up being a good friend of Mr. Sanks, the janitor they got fired. **TBA Category:Schedule